


Bi bitches

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Kuroo and Ushijima notice Y/n, and they like what they see...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bi bitches

Y/n woke up to come face to face with Oikawa shaking her furiously while rambling about god knows what. She blinked trying to adjust to the light, shutting down the noises coming out of Oikawa's mouth as she yawned, finally getting used to the bright sun.

Eventually she stood up from the seat on the bus as everyone was leaving with their bags, their clothing and everything to go to their room at the training camp (cuz it would be better if seijoh was there). 

Lazily, she took her own bag, Oikawa trailing not so far behind her as he never shut his mouth, making the latter groan and blindly trying to shut his mouth with her hand, which he ducked and smugly smiled back. "Ne, ne, Y/n-chan, you can't hit me! But you can hit on me~"

This flirty bastard.

Y/n glared back at him and decided to ignore the childish boy, whom decided to whine and pout all the way to the room. When they finally arrived, the h/c haired girl was fuming. "IWAIZUMI YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND DOESN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!".

Luckily, even with a blush covering his cheeks, he slapped the back of Oikawa's head, said boy whining and crying, now on the floor like the whiny bitch he is. "Serves you well, dumbass" "mean Y/Y/n- Y/n-chan!".

I shrugged off the boy and walked away, leaving my belongings god knows where. 

I'm a dancer, and usually I go somewhere to dance alone somewhere when I'm not with the boys, but it would be kinda difficult in the training camp, but like I care if someone sees me dancing, I'll make sure it is worth watching, bitch.

I remember my first time dancing in front of the boys, Oikawa wanted me to teach him and I did. I never asked why he wanted to know, but I can just imagine.

While I daydreamed about anything and everything they called us over since they were about to start with the matches. We all introduced to the other teams which welcomed us with open arms, making it easy to fit in with those dorks, it was a relief in truth. The other managers were also welcoming, making friends with me easily. Specially one from Fukurodani, she sneaked some chocolate for me and I nearly cried, she is my best friend now, she has no other choice. 

It was also nice, since I already knew some of the players and managers from the other teams because of past matches, the most outstanding ones being Kuroo, Bokuto and that goofball Hinata. They were absolute rays of sunshine. But sometimes Kuroo was way too flirty, thank you Yaku-san for always slapping him for me.

Matches were about to start, so I went with my team and when they went to shake hands with the other team and came back I slapped each of their asses, making some of them blush madly, expect the third years who snickered and Oikawa had the audacity to return the slap. He better now win if he doesn't want to be hit to death. 

The match against Nekoma started and I noticed a tall boy standing on the side of the court with a purple shirt, his stoic expression showing nothing but seriousness, I recognized him as Ushijima, I talked to him a few times. I noticed he watched Oikawa intently so I decided to approach the creepy tower. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes widening nearly nothing before returning to normal, but he was still clearly confused "Yes?" I cleared my throat and fake smiled "May I ask why are you watching so intently our captain? I thought it was because of the match but it's been half an hour buddy". Without a change of his expression he said "He should have come to Shiratorizawa". 

I looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Excuse me but are you dumb, stupid or dumb, huh? If he didn't go to Shiratorizawa maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to go?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked, I bet no one was this straight forward with that titan, but no one tries to get my children away from me. No one.

"Excuse me?" was the only thing he said and before I could answer someone wrapped their arms around my waist and placed their head in my shoulder. "Y/n! Don't talk to Cowshijima, he wants you to go to Shiratorizawa too?!" I sighed and slipped out of his embrace. "Oikawa, this is an argument between me and Mr.Tower here, go cry to your boyfriend". Oikawa complied, not before whinning like he was a lost puppy, and the titan and me were alone once again.

"You heard me perfectly titan." I turned around, having enough and walking away "later Mr. Towe-" "Ushijima" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "what?" "I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi". I blinked in surprise and shook my head with a smile. "I already know". I turned around and went to our court.

-S K I P-

It was now the end of the day, all of the matches were finished and all of the boys were tired, chugging down the water of their bottles like it was their last. The sight made me giggle. They are like cute titans. But titans nonetheless.

Aparently, all of the teams had all of their meals together, so we were now getting ready for dinner. They were, I only looked at my phone as they changed. 

When they finally were ready we all went to the dining room, talking all of the way there until we entered the big door. Everyone shut up when we entered, but it lasted a few seconds before they went to do their own shit once again. 

We mixed in with other teams and I got to know the captains, the ones who were the most funny Kuroo and Bokuto, I made sure to be around them, joking and pestering Oikawa together, we became friends fast. But sometimes I think they lack some braincells.

"So you dance?" Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, usually do it with Oikawa though" "Is he your boyfriend?" I stopped in my tracks, the piece of meat nearly in my mouth as I observed for any kind of sign that he was joking, and when I found none I called over said boy. "What is it Y/n-chan?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are we dating?" He looked at me like I had grown two heads, maybe three before looking at Kuroo and Bokuto who watched us expectantly. "Um bitch, no? I'm gay! And you kind of have boobs". I laughed with him and Kuroo and Bokuto raised their eyebrows, now all of the eyes on us. 

Before chatting for a bit Oikawa went back to Iwaizumi, Matssun and Makki while I stayed, chatting with both captains until the chocolate girl joined us. And that's how we spent the rest of the night before going to our respective rooms.

I swear chocolate girl is my bestfriend. (I want her as my girlfriend tho).

\- S K I P -

Days passed and by now the thing that I was a dancer spread like wildfire. The ones who most pestered me about ir incredibly were Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima, tha last one only metioned it when he watched our matches, that means almost everyday and he said things like, I think you should dance, it might raise the motivation of all your teammates, with a little blush on his cheeks that was indeed adorable.

His way of flirting was kind of strange but it was cute. Yeah, I knew he was flirting, I'm not that dense. If you asked me, Kuroo was way better, but Ushijima was cuter, so I was stuck in between. I like them both so maybe I'll suggest a trio, maybe. Doesn't matter, I just want to have fun.

Anyways, today was the day that the coaches let us leave early practice to get to know eachother and bond with everyone, which sounded like a pretty fun thing to do.

When practice ended, we all sat in a giant circle, and each person came to the middle to introduce themselves, and some were so nervous it was cute as fuck, like a cute kid named Yamaguchi and another boy named Kenma. My turn eventually arrived and I stood up to go to the middle. While I was standing, Oikawa had the balls to slap my ass so hard it sounded around the entire gymnasium, making me breath deeply.

I walked to the middle with a smile in my face and looked at everyone. "Hello, I'm Y/n, I'm Seijoh's manager and I am tired of dealing with Oikawa. We are now giving him up in adoption. I like to dance and I hope we can all get along!" I smiled once again and went back to my seat, a hoard of laughter being heard around the circle before Ushijima raised his hand. "Then can he come to Shiratoriza-" "NO!" Oikawa shouted and hid behind Iwaizumi, eyeing Ushijina suspiciously before the next person went to the middle.

It went like that for a while until we were finished and then everyone scattered around, talking to each other and laughing with their new made friends. I was now talking with Daichi, who had incredibly attractive thighs, and Semi, a hot guy from Shiratorizawa. I swear everyone is good looking, this is like paradise or something.

While talking I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around coming face to face with Bokuto, Hinata and Tendou giving me incredibly suspicious puppy eyes. I raised both eyebrows and at the exact same time the three of them talked "can you dance? Pleaaaase?" I sighed and turned around once again, going back to my conversation with Mr.Beefcake and Mr.Hottie.

After some time I felt yet another tap and I turned around now with a frown in my face, coming face to face with a horde of people giving puppy eyes. "Oh my god" I tried to hold back my laugh as all of the counted under their breath before saying the at the same time 'please dance for us', which was extremely comical because everyone was out of timing.

"Okay okay, but someone has to give me a speaker." They all cheered in unison before running away to search for the thing, and I turned around to see Daichi and Semi chuckling. "Good luck Y/n-san" "Thanks, I'll need it" I sighed and they pat my shoulder with a smile. 

I went around to look for Oikawa, since there was no way I would be dancing alone, no señor, but in the middle of my search someone decides to body slam me, and let me tell you, they weren't light at all. I groaned as I pushed away whoever threw themselves at me only to find Bokuto with a big smile on his face looking at me. "What the hel bro?" "I found the speaker!" He said, now getting off me, leaving my body to finally get a breath. 

"That's good man... you could just, you know... TAP MY SHOULDER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!" He only laughed and gave me an innocent smile which was way too contagious for his own good, and in the end I returned it. "Put it wherever you want, I have to get Oikawa first". He nodded and walked off.

After good ten minutes of search, I found Oikawa and Iwaizumi together, five feet apart and both with red lips and a faint blush on their cheeks. "Man, at least do it in the bathroom don't ya think?" Iwaizumi slapped the back of my head and Oikawa pouted. "Okay whatever, I'm just going to steal your boyfriend for a few, we gotta dance. After that you can go fuck or whatever, just don't let anyone catch you like I did two weeks ago". I took Oikawa by the arm and they both fell silent, red hues clear as day in their faces.

We arrived where everyone was and I took my phone, connecting it to the speaker before putting the song. I stopped the music before it could sound and stretched a bit, as I talked, Oiwaka already stretched from the matches. "Okay so, I'm a bit sore, but I'll make sure it's enjoyable babes". I winked to no one in particular and they talked among eachother, my eyes connecting with a certain titan with olive eyes.

I sent a wink his way and turned to look for Kuroo, who wiggled his eyebrows my way, making me return the gesture with a smirk on my face. I just hope they are up for a threesome. I just noticed I'm way too horny.

I got up and put the music, getting into my place with Oikawa. I made sure to put a song we both knew.

Sexy back played in the background we both danced along with it, and yes, I purposely chose this song. 

I was used to dance in front of people thanks to my dance club so I have little to no shame left in me. 

I made sure to make eye contact with both captains as I danced, catching how Ushijima bit his lower lip and how Kuroo eyed me up and down. Not like I mind.

The dance was short but fun nonetheless, and when we finished everyone clapped, and I bowed to them with a smile on my face, some even congratulated us. Soon everyone was scattered around and I was left alone as I watched Iwaizumi beat red dragging away Oikawa, making me shake my head. 

I thought I was horny but they are in a whole different level.

Ushijima and Kuroo both approached me and congratulated me face to face before trying to start a conversation "you were really good" Ushijima said, Kuroo nodding in approval "thank you, I hope it was to your liking". I smirked at them and Kuroo nodded furiously at that "I mean you were like super sexy, damn". I blushed at that but laughed along with them, Ushijima more like chuckled. And his chuckles are way too sexy.

"So, Y/n-san, would you like to uhm, talk somewhere else" Ushijima spoke lowly as he eyed everyone around, including Kuroo. Kuroo gasped and pouted "I was about to day that, no fair" I eyed both of them, the perfect opportunity raising. "Why not both?".

They shared a look before nodding towards eachother. Both of them took one if my hands and dragged me somewhere unknown, but pretty far from where everyone was.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked both of them, biting my lip to suppress a smile. "Let's get to the point. You make me incredibly horny but I don't want to be together romantically with you. I wanted to ask if you were comfortable in becoming friends with benefits". Ushijima said with a serious face, and a smile broke in my face, "that's perfect because I was about to ask you the same Ushijima-san~ Now, how about you Kuroo?". "Same as Ushijima there".

I giggled and touched Kuroo's arm slightly, looking at both of them with half-lidded eyes. "I like how you both are straightforward. Want to start now or leave it for later?". We were in a secluded room and the answer was pretty obvious, but I had to make sure. "Now." Both of them said at the same time "good then."

They eyed each other as if wondering who would start so I just decided to take the first step and bring Ushijima down by his shirt, connecting our lips in a kiss. He tilted his head and placed his hands on my waist, bringing me closer to his body, our lower halves touching as I could clearly feel his rock hard member. And even beneath that cloth he was pretty big, so I don't want to imagine without it. 

Kuroo must have felt lonely because soon he attacked my neck with kisses, stopping for a moment to take off his shirt and lock the door. He left wet kisses along my neck as I licked Ushijima's bottom lip before entering his mouth with my tongue, exploring as I pleased. He did the same as his hands moved from my waist to my ass, pressing me closer to his body as Kuroo's hands wandered up my shirt, finding my breasts as he started to play with them as he pleased.

I moaned in between, hearing them groan was a huge turn on, making me get wetter than I already was. Ushijima broke off the kiss to take off his shirt and Kuroo took his chance to turn me around and help me get my own shirt off before clashing our lips. He was more skilled than Ushijima, but it didn't matter, both their kisses were incredibly good. My hands went to his bed hair as I played with the dark locks, his hands running up and down my figure. 

Ushijima went behind Kuroo and gave him the same treatment to his neck, leaving a few hickeys on his back so it would be easy to cover with his shirt during practice. Kuroo moaned at that, letting me slip my tongue inside his mouth.

I broke off the kiss to take off my bra, and I watched how both of them turned to kiss eachother, tongues fighting for dominance and eventually Ushijima won. Said boy squeezed Kuroo's ass, making him moan once again, provoking a groan. It was quite the sight but I am no one to say anything about it, if anything I was enjoying it.

I started to take off my pants, not before taking the condoms I placed in my pockets just in case out of it. Better safe than sorry. "I'm enjoying your show but I feel lonely captains." I smirked as I saw them separate from eachother and as they tried to hurry and take off their pants. "Sorry Y/n, this is too much of a paradise for a bisexual man". I chuckled and Ushijima quietly agreed with him. Now that they mention it, another pair of boobs wouldn't be bad.

Girls are hot.

I tossed a condom to each one of them but shaked my head when they were about to open them. "I want to get a taste first~". I got on my knees in front of Kuroo and gave a teasing lick to his shaft, taking Ushijima in my hand. He groaned before Ushijina connected their lips in a passionate lustfilled kiss, muffling his moans. I took his tip in my mouth and started to move slowly up and down, trying to take a bit more each time I went down as I gave Ushijima a hand job. 

Since I couldn't fit every inch in my mouth I got the help of my other hand. I switched and sucked Ushijima, who gasped as I took him in my mouth, my saliva acting like lube and letting my head slide up and down better. That continued until one of them said they were about to come, but since I'm a bitch I wouldn't let them, at least not yet.

I got up from my knees and Kuroo whined, breaking away from Ushijima. Ushijima kissed me, biting my bottom lip softly before separating and ripping the condom open with his teeth. It was sexy. Both of them put on a condom, and the olive haired boy instantly got on top of me, laying me on the wooden floor as his eyes eyed me hungrily, his normal olive hues clouded with lust.

He slid a finger inside of my cunt, sliding them slowly in and out. "You are incredibly wet Y/n~" his tone was low, it made me shiver, and I could see Kuroo shiver too. I signalled Kuroo to lay beside me and he complied, and I stuck a finger inside of his asshole, slowly stretching him as he gasped. Kuroo and I kissed as we were being stretched, seeing their cocks it was more than needed. 

Our tongues danced around and I heard Kuroo gasp and release a moan in my mouth. It peaked my curiosity and I looked down to catch Ushijima sucking Kuroo as he fingered me, adding a third finger inside me as I did the same to Kuroo. 

Ushijima separated from us and he eyes us both, a smirk making a way to his face "good. Kuroo, I want you to fuck Y/n". Kuroo blushed but complied getting on top of me as his member slowly slid inside me. He waited until I adjusted to his size to start moving as Ushijima looked at us, his eyes not leaving our figures.

His speed began to accelerate and my hands made their way to his back, my nails digging on it as he groaned in pleasure, moans scaping my mouth like crazy. "Ah, Kuroo~" "Fuck you're tight!". Ushijima moved behind Kuroo and my eyes widened slightly as I knew what he was about to do, but he put a finger to his lips signaling me to stay silent. I complied, but it was no surprise when Kuroo gasped and slowed down considerably, his face hiding now in the crook of my neck. "If you stop thrusting Kuroo, I will too~". That was enough to get Kuroo back, his face now red as he now was penetrated too.

His speed went back to normal as he moaned Ushijima's and I's name. It was music to my ears "god Kuroo your voice is way to sensual" I whispered to him, making him chuckle. His thrusts started to get sloppy before he came and pulled out of me, Ushijima pulling out of him as he collapsed beside me. "That... was... awesome" he said between ragged breaths, but Ushijima just shook his head. "I didn't come".

I smirked and crawled towards him, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can help with that, captain~". He bit his lower lips and nodded slowly, so I put his dick at my entrance before lowering myself to the base of his cock, gasping at his monstrous size. No wonder kuroo took so long to adjust, fuck.

"If you say captain again I won't be able to hold back Y/n." He whispered in my ear, as I bounced up and down on his dick "then don't, captain~" "Fuck". He took my hips and helped me bounce up and down, his dick reaching the back of my womb. "Ushi~ fasteeer~" he complied and thruster faster and harder, Kuroo watching us making him even hornier. 

"Fuck Kuroo's right, you're fucking tight!" I moaned as my eyes rolled back from the pleasure, his thrust only getting faster as he was reaching his end. "Ahn~" I bit my hand as I orgasmed, Ushijima releasing no long after. He pulled out and tied the condom before throwing it to Oik- the trash, sorry, same difference.

I put a hand on my chest as tried to regain my breath, Ushijima throwing his hair back him with his hand. "That was good". I laughed and Kuroo did too, bending over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Agreed."

After that we cleaned up and got ready, before I smiled to each of them. "Let's repeat that other time again yeah?" I winked to both of them and they nodded vigorously, a chuckle leaving their throats as we each walked off towards our own way.

-SKIP-

Few weeks later while texting with Kuroo, he told me he and Ushijima hit it off well and went to dates together, and in the end decided to date eachother.

Me: I'm happy for you but bye bye threesomes 😔👊

Tetsubro: we agreed to maybe invite you sometime tho 🥺👉👈

Me: UUUU I'm in bro

Tetsubro: I know you hoe

Me: I indeed am. But respect this hoe

Tetsubro: U know I doooo

And we texted for a while until it was too late in the night.

After that we had a few more threesomes and let me tell you, none were disappointing.


End file.
